Le chevalier de Bree
by Sentinelle
Summary: Réponse au défi n 46 du Poney Fringant: "Pourquoi l'auberge de Bree s'appelle-t-elle "Le Poney Fringant?". Monsieur et Madame Poiredebeurré viennent d'emménager à Bree et se préparent à y ouvrir une auberge. Mais le jeune Prosper autre chose en tête : explorer le vieux bâtiment. Avec, un peu en retard, un discret hommage au rôle des mères.


**Déf. « fringuer » : danser, sauter**

« Papa, regarde ce que je viens de trouver au grenier ! »

Edgar Poiredebeurré jeta à peine un œil sur l'objet que lui montrait joyeusement son fils : un long bâton au bout duquel était sculptée une tête de poney. Et quelle tête ! La peinture était toute écaillée, et il manquait la moitié de la crinière.

« Mmmmh, oui, Prosper, j'ai vu, répondit-il distraitement. Et maintenant, si tu allais plutôt balayer la grande salle ? L'auberge ouvre ce soir, et il faut que tout soit parfait. »

Avec un soupir, Prosper posa sa découverte dans un coin près de la cheminée et obéit à son père, attendant le soir pour en profiter. Mais il déchanté vite : il y eut affluence dès l'ouverture, et son père le fit servir les clients jusqu'à ce qu'il tombât de fatigue.

« -N'aie pas de rancune envers lui, chéri, lui dit sa mère en le couchant. Il y a beaucoup de travail je m'occupe de la cuisine, et il ne peut pas servir tout le monde avec ses deux seules jambes. Il va falloir que tu apprennes le métier pour l'aider.

-Mais Maman, je ne veux pas être aubergiste, protesta Prosper. Je veux être un chevalier, parcourir le monde sur mon cheval et sauver des gens ! »

Sa mère eut un rire doux.

« Tu sais, il n'y a pas besoin de parcourir le monde pour sauver des gens. Ils viennent à l'auberge pour manger et se reposer, après un long voyage ou une grosse journée de travail et s'ils sont bien accueillis, si la nourriture est bonne et le service plaisant, ils retrouvent du courage et sont réconfortés. »

Alors, Prosper changea d'idée : il ferait plaisir à ses parents en les aidant de son mieux, et aideraient les chevaliers qui viendraient à l'auberge, afin qu'eux-mêmes puissent apporter de l'aide là où ils iraient. C'était un rôle plus ingrat que d'être chevalier lui-même, mais il se disait que, finalement, c'était mieux ainsi.

Le travail lui semblait fatigant et monotone, mais il tâchait d'imaginer que chacun des clients de « l'auberge de Bree » était un chevalier, peut-être habilement déguisé : le vieux Matthieu, qui venait presque tous les soirs et parlait si fort après avoir vidé son pichet les Hobbits à peine plus grands que lui –bien que Prosper doutât qu'il y eût des chevaliers parmi eux- et même cet étranger de passage que son père appelait Grands-Pas, et dont Prosper avait un peu peur.

Un soir pluvieux, Grands-Pas entra dans l'auberge, visiblement las et trempé. Faisant un gros effort, Prosper vint le servir le plus affablement possible, et lui proposa même d'étendre son manteau humide devant la cheminée.

Devant sa gentillesse, un doux sourire éclaira le visage de Grands-Pas, et soudain Prosper eut moins peur de lui.

« -Tu travailles beaucoup, petit, remarqua Grands-Pas avec bienveillance.

-Mon père a besoin d'aide, répondit Prosper en posant les plats vides sur son plateau.

-Mais tu es encore très jeune ! A quoi joues-tu pendant ton temps libre ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer », dit vivement Prosper, et il se hâta d'aller servir une autre table pour éviter une question supplémentaire. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil vers son jouet inutilisé, qui prenait la poussière dans un coin obscur, et il eut le cœur serré.

Quand Grands-Pas revint, un mois plus tard, son sac était inhabituellement chargé. La nuit, personne ne le vit se glisser furtivement dans la grande salle et s'affairer à la faible lueur des braises mourantes.

Il quitta l'auberge de bonne heure le lendemain et quand Prosper se leva et descendit dans la grande salle, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver son jouet au milieu de la pièce, repeint à neuf, les yeux d'un noir brillant, la crinière entière et finement tressée !

Il n'y avait pas encore de clients dans la salle, et Prosper ne résista pas à l'envie d'enfourcher sa cavale. Il s'aperçut alors de deux changements : un petit plateau avait été fixé à l'arrière de la tête du poney, et une longue boucle de cuir lui permettait de porter son jouet sur les épaules, en gardant les mains libres.

Et Prosper continua à servir les clients mais à présent, il ne travaillait jamais sans son poney, chevauchant infatigablement d'une table à l'autre pour sauver les clients d'une dangereuse inanition ou des désagréments d'une gorge asséchée. Il avait finalement décidé de devenir aubergiste, comme son père, en s'efforçant toujours de faire son travail de tout son cœur : si le mystérieux inconnu, qui lui avait fait un tel cadeau, revenait à l'auberge sans se faire connaître, il fallait qu'il reçoive un accueil royal !

Quant aux clients, ils se furent toujours plus nombreux à l'auberge. Le spectacle de Prosper cabriolant avec dextérité dans la grande salle les réjouissait, et sa gentillesse était telle qu'ils se sentaient tous des gens de grande importance.

C'est ainsi que la renommée de l'auberge de Bree s'étendit dans la contrée, et même parmi les Rôdeurs (bien que personne ne sut pourquoi), et l'on venait de loin profiter du « Poney Fringant » et de son chaleureux accueil.


End file.
